


Дрезден, Морган и все-все-все

by KisVani



Category: The Dresden Files (TV), The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы про Дрездена и Моргана, как вдвоем, так и по отдельности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immernot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immernot/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Морган VS ноутбук.

Дональд Морган не имел склонности недооценивать женщин, но он имел склонность несколько небрежно относиться к людям без магическим способностей. И очень настороженно относиться к людям, которые называли себя друзьями Гарри Дрездена. Спрашивается, почему он должен слушаться всего, что скажет эта миловидная невысокая блондинка? Тем не менее, некоторый опыт у Моргана все же был и он подсказывал, что Кэррин Мерфи лучше не злить.  
— Даже близко не подходи, — предупредила она.  
— В чем дело? — устало спросил Морган. — И зачем тебе это…? Этот… компьютер?  
Он неопределенно махнул в сторону стола, и Мерфи почти обняла стоящую перед ней штуку.  
— Это ноутбук, — сказала она сурово, — и прекрати размахивать тут, вечно от вас, магов, сплошные проблемы. Если у меня новый ноут накроется из-за тебя… я расчленю и тебя, и Дрездена.  
— А его за что? — поинтересовался Морган, он-то был не против, просто постановка вопроса его удивила.  
— Что притащил тебя сюда и потребовал найти информацию в сети, — ответила Мерфи, вглядываясь в экран. — Не мешай мне. И вообще, выйди в коридор.  
Морган независимо сложил руки на груди и сурово уставился на Мерфи. Она этой позы не оценила, так как пыталась найти форум с договоренностью о встрече горе-магов и была слишком занята тем, что костерила Дрездена и надеялась, что система не выпадет в синий экран смерти, не выдержав присутствия Моргана. Ну или на то, что ноутбук все-таки не взорвется.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Морган и ШОРТЫ.

Гарри Дрезден уставился на Моргана, тот уставился на него. Они какое-то время играли в гляделки, но Дрезден проиграл.  
— Что? — спросил Дональд Морган, сохраняя на лице обычное угрюмо-мрачное выражение.  
— Не ожидал… ну… ты знаешь… не ожидал, — показал выдающиеся таланты в области красноречия Дрезден.  
— Чего не ожидал?  
— Всего!  
Дрезден выразительно посмотрел на открытые ниже колен волосатые ноги Моргана. Впрочем, к красным шортам прилагалась гавайская рубашка и шлепанцы, так что удивление вызывало многое.   
— Меня выдернули из отпуска по твоей милости, — буркнул Морган, — ну? Что тут происходит?  
— Да уже ничего, — пробормотал Дрезден, старательно игнорируя медленно догорающее здание рядом.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дрезден/Морган, ВНЕЗАПНО. и(или) Кто-нибудь (не из врагов) шипперит Моргана и Дрездена.

— Гарри, если ты еще хоть раз отправишь меня в гр…  
Молли осеклась на полуслове, да так и замерла на входе.  
— Не надо было мне менять двери, — пробормотал Гарри Дрезден.  
Он говорил о том, что совсем недавно его покалеченную дверь в квартиру сменили на новенькую. Раньше приходилось прилагать массу усилий, чтобы, хотя бы, сделать крошечную щель. Теперь удавалось просто распахнуть.  
И потому у Молли вышло застать его и Моргана во вполне однозначной ситуации. Нет, конечно, она могла решить, что злобный Страж Белого Совета пришел угрожать и потому прижимает Гарри к стене, но вряд ли поцелуи входили в перечень рекомендуемых боевых тактик.  
Хотя, конечно, кто Моргана знает…  
— Ясно теперь, почему меня отправили на другой конец города, — Молли с удивлением справилась быстро и широко ухмыльнулась, — не буду мешать, тем более, что вы просто прекрасная пара. Ха.  
И она захлопнула дверь снаружи.  
— Э… — сказал Гарри. — Неловко как-то получилось.  
— Опять отвлекаешься, Дрезден, — ответил Морган и припал к его шее как заправской вампир.  
— Ненавижу тебя, опять засос будет, — проворчал Гарри, но вырваться не попытался.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Морган и Молли говорят о Дрездене.

Гарри где-то прятался. Ну то есть, он заявил, что ищет по своим каналам способ обратить действие заклинания, но Молли понимала, что все значительно проще и прозаичнее.  
Она бы тоже с удовольствием бы спряталась.  
Потому что Дональд Морган и сам по себе был невыносим, а после неудачного защитного заклинания, когда у него сменились некоторые особенности внешности, так и тем более.  
Морган ныл. Брюзжал. Костерил Гарри. Требовал вернуть все назад. Костерил Гарри. Говорил, что именно ему не нравится. И костерил Гарри.  
Молли уже не выдержала.  
— Мы можем поговорить о чем-то, кроме Гарри? — спросила она. — Или тебя в прежнем облике? И вообще, поговорить не о мужчинах, а?  
— Вот если бы я все еще был мужчиной — пожалуйста, — ответил Морган, складывая руки на груди, он теперь стал крупной блондинкой средних лет, но позитивно это на его характере не сказалась.  
Молли закатила глаза и задумалась, сможет ли она выяснить, где Гарри, он пока что успешно избегал ее поисковых заклинаний, но обязан же хоть когда-то утратить концентрацию...  
И вот, думала Молли, когда она его найдет, то обязательно поговорит на тему правильного чтения заклинаний.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Морган, Дрезден, мороженое.

Дрезден сунул в руки Моргану немножко оплавленное пластиковое ведерко, с которого текло что-то белое.  
— Держи, — сказал Дрезден.  
— Но… — сказал Морган и добавил: — Ну нет.  
И вернул ему назад ведерко.  
— Эй! — возмутился Дрезден. — Я, что, зря сразился с тремя демонами? Меня, что, зря опять забросали адским дерьмом…  
Морган вздохнул и отступил на шаг.  
— …Я, что, зря сжег управление полиции Чикаго?  
— Опять? — уточнил Морган и заработал уничижающий взгляд.  
— Я так старался купить мороженое! В ведерке! Специально для тебя!  
Дрезден опять сунул ему то, что когда-то было мороженым. Белое условно молоко налилось на ботинки обоих.  
— А я не просил, — попробовал отмахнуться Морган, — и вообще, я к тебе не мороженое есть пришел, а по поводу отчетности…  
— Ага, — ответил Дрезден, — забери мороженое, и потом поговорим.  
Морган вздохнул и, с лицом мученика, взял текущее, оплавленное ведерко.


End file.
